Toy
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Pisti was waving it around and bullying Spartos with it, so the only logical option was for Ja'far to confiscate it. He hadn't expected it would /stare/. This is nothing but PWP


**I don't even know where this came from, but sometimes I just need to write a smutty oneshot.**

**The only warning is for indecent behaviour (and probably mistakes in my English)**

* * *

_Toy_

It was really rather obscene, and Ja'far felt dirty just having it in his hands. Even more so in the privacy of his own chambers, but he'd be damned to leave it somewhere in public.

He had confiscated it from Pisti. She had been waving it around in front of Spartos' face, and the poor knight had looked like he was about to faint. Taking pity on his fellow general - and being rather annoyed by the ruckus Pisti was creating as well - he had snatched the toy from her hand, telling her in clear words she wouldn't be seeing it again for at least a week as punishment for her indecent behaviour.

That being said, Ja'far was now stuck with a gigantic fake penis.

The smooth touch of the material sent shivers of disgust down his spine, and as much as he wanted to just put it down somewhere, he felt like he'd be positively violating any surface he touched with it. He had tried to set it down on the desk in the corner, but somehow the phallus shaped object managed to _stare_.

Next he had tried to stuff it in a drawer - finding the first drawer he tried wasn't even big enough for the monstrosity - but even hidden from view he _knew_ it was there. He would never be able to use those drawers again without thinking of the toy laying in it, looking like it was proud to have molested another piece of furniture.

So now it was back in his hands, heavy and confronting. He didn't _want_ to think about this thing, but his thoughts wandered to how scandalously big this toy was. He was by no means a match in size. Not that he _wanted_ to be a match in size, but his mind was naturally drawn to comparing. He had no need of a penis this big, and he was pretty sure it had to be rather annoying to have one. It was obviously a toy meant for sexual games, but with this size it looked like it would be just painful.

_How would Pisti even fit this with her small frame?_

He shook his head violently, a loud sound of disgust escaping his throat as he tried to shake off the thought. There was no way he was going to stand here imagining how Pisti would stuff a gigantic toy inside of her!

No, this size was no good. Pisti was far too small for this. Perhaps she had gotten it from someone else, someone bigger? The first logical thought would be Hinahoho's family, and Ja'far cringed. Indeed, it wasn't unlikely at all that this belonged to Pipirika - or Solomon forbid one of Hinahoho's daughters finding themselves old enough to experiment. That certainly wouldn't do, and he would make sure to talk to Hinahoho about it first thing tomorrow. His adopted little sisters were far too young to even _know_ about erections, let alone owning fake versions of them.

Unfortunately, this train of thought sent him right back to his childhood, and the times he had seen Hinahoho naked ever since. He was reluctant to admit that the toy was probably comparatively _small_ compared to the Imuchakk. The toy had roughly the width of his wrist, while Hinahoho probably already met that size while flaccid.

He whimpered at the thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why for _goodness sake_ was he even comparing the size of this toy to Hinahoho's privates now?

The mystery still wasn't solved though. Who would own a penis this large? Ah- that is, who would own a _fake_ penis this large, because for practical use it would probably hurt most people.

He knew plenty large men - Hinahoho, Drakon, Masrur - but the only women of any noteworthy size were Hinahoho's family. So either this was really Pipirika's... or it belonged to a man.

The image of Sinbad using this thing flashing through his mind was enough to make him nearly choke.

He wobbled to his bed, flopping down on the covers heavily as he tried to hold the toy as far from his body as he could. _Was that even possible?_ Would a man use this? He could only imagine it too vividly, even if he had never seen it or even heard of it. He knew men could make love, and he knew it involved penetration. So he could easily imagine just what body part would be used for that.

But would a man use a toy there? If it was between two lovers it was logical. It was a consummation of their love, so even if it only brought direct physical pleasure to one it would be a desired activity. No doubt the love making involved more than that, and both men would end up satisfied.

But a toy? The pleasured party would be the toy, not the user. Why would you do that? It seemed completely illogical. The fake penis wouldn't _feel_, the man playing with it just performing a loving action for something that could not appreciate it. He couldn't imagine anyone doing that.

Unless, of course, being penetrated down there was pleasurable for a man as well.

He made a strangled noise, tugging at the top buttons of his shirt to get some more air. As hot and humid as this country got, he was sweating a little _too_ profusely by now.

Despite it being an inanimate object, it was still doing _that thing_. It was _staring_. Even if it didn't have eyes or anything even remotely resembling a face, he could feel the wretched thing staring at him. Trying to tempt him. To just try.

It was being rather successful by controlling Ja'far's thoughts for this long already. He had always avoided the topic of 'sex', seeing it as an unnecessary and troublesome pastime. He had masturbated perhaps a handful of times in his life, mainly because his body would not always settle down when he told it to - a shameful lack of control, in his own opinion. Especially because these things seemed to happen the most often in relation to a certain other person that really shouldn't turn him on in the first place. Yet _he_ was doing it again, Ja'far's thoughts flitting to and fro between the image of Sinbad using this object and the now burning question whether it was a pleasurable thing or not.

Perhaps he should just try?

He shook his head again, jutting his arm out as if physical distance would be of any help. First of all, he confiscated this monster from _Pisti_; secondly, he didn't masturbate unless absolutely necessary; thirdly, this thing was bloody huge and probably not the best size to start out with.

And it was his last reason that made him whimper, knowing perfectly well he had gotten hard over just thinking about this.

The thought was new and exciting. As little as he pleasured himself, he couldn't deny he enjoyed it thoroughly each time. He just felt like he had more important things to do with his time, that's all. If penetration was indeed pleasurable... well, he was a curious person. He liked to know everything. And who knows, this knowledge might come in handy someday - either for intricate political relations or when Sinbad found the need to tease him on a new level of embarrassing.

_He should just try_.

Trembling heavily he put the offending toy down on the bed, standing up. With shaking hands he reluctantly untied the strings of his robes, pulling it free from his waist so he could allow the fabric to drop and pool at his feet. He quickly picked up his robes, folding them neatly just to procrastinate a little longer.

It was useless though.

He had decided he would do this now, so no matter how long he dawdled, he was going to _do it_. Even if the toy was frighteningly huge.

He purposely avoided touching his own half hard length, not intending to get distracted from the task at hand. He crawled onto his bed, settling comfortably against his headboard and reaching out to get the toy. His face felt like it was on fire, but he still braved on. He gingerly spread his legs, moving the toy in between and seeking out his hole with the tip. He pressed it against it carefully, shuddering in both nervousness and expectation.

Pressing it against himself, he soon found out this wasn't working at all. It was like he was just pressing it against a patch of skin, his anus completely unwilling to give way to the smooth head of the toy. He dropped the object on the bed, closing his eyes to calm his breathing as he debated this problem.

Perhaps it really was too big after all? But there was literally _no_ give at all, he might as well try to penetrate his arm like this. He should at least be getting a little movement in, right? To be absolutely disgusting; if he could relieve himself after a thorough constipation, then he should _at least_ be able to press this toy in for a little bit. He knew for a fact he was able to stretch that far, even if he was pretty sure he never had anything _this_ large pass through.

_Stretch_?

Perhaps that was it. When relieving himself his body was prepared for what was to come, while he was now trying to stick in a large object completely out of the blue. So if his body didn't stretch by itself yet... he could try doing it by hand?

He swallowed heavily, taking in a deep breath before allowing his hand to wander there. He gingerly pressed a fingertip against the hole, feeling the puckered skin to be as reluctant for his finger as it was for the toy. He wasn't going to give up so easily though.

With a little more pressure he managed to push in the tip of his pointer finger, not daring to push it far yet. He froze there, feeling completely alienated by the weird feeling. Was this supposed to feel good? It just felt odd, and honestly a bit disturbing. Then again, it was just the tip of a single finger, and they wouldn't make toys in the shape of a penis if that wasn't a pleasurable size. Probably. He just needed to get used to it, give it a chance.

He pressed his finger in deeper, face contorting at the sensation of his ever cold finger pressing into his body heat. It felt like his entire body was trying to push the finger out again, like he had to force it in. _It would probably be a lot easier if it was more slippery in there_.

He pursed his lips, pouting at somehow thinking of something new again. As much as his body didn't like this, his mind kept sprouting new suggestions on how to make it possible. He didn't like admitting how eager he was for this to be a success.

Nevertheless he pulled his finger out, leaning over his bed to open the drawer of his bedside table. He had a scentless balm in there he kept for when his skin was sore from practicing with his household vessel or sometimes even rashes from the hot weather - although luckily the last one didn't happen too often anymore. He plucked the vial out of the drawer, settling back on the bed and covering his fingers sparsely with the balm, not intending to waste anything.

This time it took less courage, settling his fingertip at the tight ring of muscles and slowly pressing it in. He was pleased to note it went easier this time, and even though he still felt resistance his finger glided in much more smoothly. Only when he had pressed his finger halfway inside it was getting more difficult again, and he realised he might've needed more of the balm.

Finger pulled out, more balm applied and the process repeated. _Perfect_.

He paused as he had his finger pressed in as deeply as he could reach, suddenly not so sure of what came next. The finger went all in. Should he put in another? He'd need pretty much all his fingers to get even close to the girth of the toy.

He pulled back a little so he could start adding the second finger. This was getting a little uncomfortable again, but this time it was different. It just felt _too tight_. That really wasn't good, if he was planning to get the toy to fit.

He gingerly wiggled his fingers around, hoping movement would stretch it a little more. It was uncomfortable, but after a while it got better. Embarrassedly he pumped his fingers inside of him, feeling like he was doing a selfish sort of satire on lovemaking, moving his fingers into his ass like this.

It worked though. Soon it was no longer uncomfortable at all, and he was used to the feeling. So he added a third finger, adding a little balm before continuing on . The third finger was once again uncomfortable, but he wasn't worried now. He knew that would be fixed as he moved.

Biting his lip in concentration he wiggled and pumped his fingers, carefully trying to spread them a little to stretch faster.

As he experimented his fingers suddenly pressed into a spot he hadn't touched before, deep inside him. He gasped and tensed, whimpering at how he clenched over his fingers with the strangely overwhelming feeling.

For a moment he remained still, blinking confused about what had just happened. That spot... that had been awfully nice. It was much more intense than he had expected, startling him like that, but it was _definitely_ nice.

He pressed in again, wiggling around until his fingers pressed into that spot again. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he tried his best to keep rubbing at the sensitive patch of his insides. His hips started trembling in the effort to make this movement under that angle, his breathing growing laboured quickly.

Nearly automatically his hips bucked, which caused him to lose the spot but at the same time alerted him on something else that had been going on. He whimpered a little louder when he realised stimulating that spot had gotten him fully hard without even noticing.

At least now he had his explanation on why being penetrated was a good thing even for men.

He pressed deeper again, more than eager to find that spot back, wanting to rub it more. He didn't even know what it was, but he needed it more than anything right now. Moans and whimpers were spilling indiscriminately at this point, frustrated with how difficult it was to just _reach_. His hips were rocking against his hand, hoping to help to get there, wanting nothing more than feeling the press of his fingers against that place inside him.

His eyes flickered open, and his gaze fell on the toy. The nice, big toy that would easily reach that deeply inside him and still be long enough to comfortably manoeuvre without having to contort his wrist like this.

He pulled his fingers out quickly, not caring he had decided he needed at least four fingers to stretch to the appropriate size before. He spread the balm generously over the smooth toy, barely even noticing he was spilling some to the sheets. He had the tip of the toy pressed to his hole again in seconds, being a lot less careful about applying pressure this time.

He groaned, breath halting at the vicious sting as he pressed the thick head inside. With just the head he had to pause, panting heavily and whimpering at not being able to get more yet. He _wanted _to get to that special spot _now. _But the toy was too big.

His ass clenched helplessly around the tip, and he was just happy he wasn't pushing it out again. He kept the toy firmly in place and decided to go for the second best option, his free hand moving to his straining length. He was already dripping on his stomach slightly, and a deep shudder ran through his body as his fingers curled around the shaft. He honestly tried to control himself, but he couldn't. He started pumping himself a little too fast before he managed to force himself to slow down, trembling as his hand slid up and down.

He moaned deeper when he realised the toy was no longer hurting inside him, and he barely paused his stroking to press the toy in further. He was sliding down the headboard more and more, by now practically laying on his back with just his head propped up against the wall. His fingers were clenching equally around his hardness and around the toy, the stark contrast in size and material overwhelming. _Would Sinbad be this big?_

He sucked in a shuddery gasp, sharply pushing the toy in halfway. His body arched and he had to release his erection in order to claw at the sheets, the pain tearing through at the same time of the satisfaction of getting it in so deep. _It touched_.

His hips started rolled uncontrollably, even if it didn't do as much for the stimulation inside of him as he liked. The head of the toy was _just_ touching the sensitive spot, now teasing him with each uncontrolled movement of his hips. He moaned and cried, his movements lasting for several seconds until he managed to get himself together again. His hand shot out to the base of the toy, and he moaned particularly loud as he pressed it hard against that place inside of him.

He forgot all about his erection with that feeling finally found back. The fingers of both his hands curled around the base of the toy, his body curling so he could reach easier. He started pumping it into himself eagerly, ignoring the lingering pain of the stretch easily with the overwhelming pleasure this brought him. He had no idea what sort of sounds he was making, the echoes of his moans and cries in the room falling on deaf ears, all his attention of the pleasure. He had never felt anything like this, and he _couldn't stop_.

His eyes were screwed shut and he saw stars against the insides of his eyelids. He was hot and sweaty and loud and none of it mattered. He wanted more, more, _more._

Finally one hand flew up to his length again, pumping it erratically in time with the desperate rhythm he was pounding the toy into his ass. Hot fluid dripped over the back of his hand, splattering over his stomach in his hurry to get off. He just wanted faster, his movement uncontrolled and hungry, his cries loud and eager. His mind was absolutely blank from thoughts, all heat and hunger as he got closer to the edge.

With a final hard thrust inside, his body arched, hips angling away and pulling the toy out of the reach of his fingers. A sharp cry tore from his throat as he spilled himself all over his stomach and chest, making a sticky mess in his ecstasy.

He sagged down on the bed, panting heavily as his muscles went completely lax. His limbs felt like jelly, and he didn't even bother trying to move them, leaving the mess on his skin and the toy firmly stuck into his ass.

For a moment he thought he heard his door close, and his eyes flickered open lazily to check. Like as he expected, it had been just his imagination, probably just the bed setting back into shape after all the wild movements. He rolled to his side to avoid getting a crick in his neck, his head being still propped up against the wall. He reached down to reluctantly tug at the toy, finding his muscles to be as reluctant to let it go now as they were about letting it in at the start. With an annoyed whine he pulled hard, tensing and whimpering pathetically at the sudden emptiness. His fingertips trailed over his ass, the skin sensitive and his hole disturbingly wide spread.

It was probably best to ignore it for now.

He curled up, settling comfortably and dozing off almost immediately, more satisfied than he ever remembered to be.

_He'd have to find one of these for himself when he gave this one back to Pisti._


End file.
